


It just happened, I promise

by bouquetofwords



Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Zarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwords/pseuds/bouquetofwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry prepares for a date. With a little bit of background story. I had a completely different story in mind but this happened and ah, well..</p>
            </blockquote>





	It just happened, I promise

It is about eight in the evening when Harry gives himself a final look in front of the mirror.

“That’s it, Styles. No more clothing change for you”, he mutters under his breath. His phone rings and he takes it that it’s the car he called for. He feels strangely nervous like he never is before a date but then he realizes this isn’t just a date. It’s Zayn and it’s finally happening.

To say that Zayn and him took a while to come to terms with their feelings would be so much of an understatement that it would be funny. In fact, his band-mates have made several jokes about it. None of them funny, might he add. They were an odd band in so many ways. Each member bonded with the other in a specific way. With Louis, for example, Zayn was all energy and chaotic mess. Life was one unplanned adventure. Yet with Harry the same Louis could reduce him to a 16 year old hanging on to every single word of his much cooler older friend.  
Zayn and Harry took a while to find their common space. Its not that they didn’t like each other. Its more that they became such fast friends with the others that they didn’t bother with each other too much. They basically just assumed that they would find a purpose for each other at some point. And the purpose became clearly evident in Australia when they would tear up the party scene armed with the brash confidence of youth and newfound success. They fed off each other vibes, working just how different they were from each other to such a fine perfection that they could pull just about any girl- no matter how hot, old or surrounded by friends and/or other suitors.

And then, they kissed.

It was a usual enough night. Paul had dragged them away from some club but he had left once he made sure they had changed into their pajamas. They had wandered off anyways in an attempt to explore the hotel which led to a long series of events that culminated in them sitting on the top of a flight of stairs, barefeet with an open bottle of champagne.  
“I can’t believe you stole this”, Zayn giggled in between swigs. “And I can’t believe you have never shoplifted before”, Harry retorted with a disgusted look in his face. “I can only imagine the horrible kind of childhood you had”, he finished. “No too easy, you know”, Zayn spoke after a bit. He turned to face Harry. “I’d walk into a store and its like they expected me to steal something”. He took another swallow. “After a while, I think I got a lot more pleasure disappointing them by not taking anything.

Harry was at a loss for words. He wanted to say so many things. He wanted to somehow apologize to Zayn for all the things he had been through that he did not deserve, he wanted to go and punch all the people that had ever heard him though even in his somewhat drunken haze he’s aware that he is not much of a fighter. Maybe he could get Liam to punch him. Yeah, much better. He wanted to say something profound and deep like Zayn would had the tables been turned.

After making opening and closing his mouth several times in a poor imitation of a fish he breathe out “Yeah”. Zayn just looked at him incredulously and broke out into a big, bright grin. “You know what, Styles”, he begins leaning back and looking as though a flight of stairs makes for the most comfortable of seatings. “Sometimes you get this earnest and serious look like you may be the most intelligent person on earth but then you speak and then not so much”.

They had kissed then.

Harry finds it funny that he doesn’t remember much about the actual kiss even though he remembers every second leading up to it. The only clear memory is of his feet rubbing against Zayn’s bare leg where his pajama had ridden up. He remembers it clearly and while it is somewhat of an odd detail he finds himself thinking about it a lot.

The kiss was great and they giggled their way back to their room and all was well.

Then Zayn got himself a girlfriend and while Harry wasn’t particularly thrilled, he didn’t mind. Mostly, he found other friends and whiled away the time waiting for them to break up. But weeks turned into months and the break up didn’t come. In fact, their relationship seemed to be gaining strength and she was everywhere and it was starting to annoy him just a little.  
If he had been Liam he would have addressed the issue head on and if Niall it would have been blurted out amidst a flurry of partially unintelligible Irish slangs after a night of heavy drinking. Zayn would have probably sulked and not said anything till one day when he would yell it out. Louis would have made snarky comments. Harry, on the other hand, wasn’t really sure what to do. He had never met anyone he didn’t like before. Well, its not so much that he didn’t like her, it’s more like he didn’t want her around so much or at even a little bit. Okay, so maybe he wanted her gone. He wanted to like Perrie from a distance is all it was. So he pretended she didn’t exist. He never invited her anywhere. He never mentioned her and when Zayn talked about her, he either talked over him, changed the subject or joked about how he didn’t know any Perrie because Zayn was obviously single.

And each time, Zayn would react the same way- by gently nudging Harry on the leg with his foot. It was a casual thing. It was a bloody kick in the leg, that’s what it was. But no matter how many times Harry said that to himself it was too reminiscent of another incident.

It even got to a point when Harry wondered if maybe he had a foot fetish. He was stupid enough to resort to the web for answers. Now he wonders if he could ever recover from the things he saw.

It all continued the same for a while till he found a girl for himself. Well, to say he found someone would not be technically correct. A girl just happened to him. They really did bump into each other at the zoo (which proves that sometimes the truth really is stranger than fiction) and after that it was a whirlwind of events. Some things got exaggerated like the hand-holding and some things are taken way too seriously (The dirty dancing lift was a freaking joke for crying out loud. He can’t believe he even has to explain that to people). He’s not sure exactly how things pan out but it happens quickly and he feels like maybe he had no control over it.

“What’s Cheshire like?”, she asks nonchalantly while swaying to some song, not even looking in his direction. “Small town. Not much going on but its home you know? If you’re ever in England though you should definitely visit. It’s pretty”. “Okay”, she replies still not looking at him. “Okay?”, he repeats unsure. “Yeah, okay. I’ll come. We can take my private jet. Less of a hassle, don’t you think?”. She finishes off her drink and walks off to talk to get some more.

And that was that.

But if he says he didn’t take some joy at how hard Zayn clenches his jaw when he tells the boys that he won’t be flying with them, he’d be lying. It makes him maybe twist the story a bit to sound like he had more of a part to play in the whole thing. Zayn’s eyes darken.

Later, he gets pulled aside.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? You don’t like her and you’re taking her home?”, Zayn growled. “She invited herself, Zayn. And its nothing really. She’s not so bad. Kinda fun, easily excitable though”, Harry replied settling to tell the truth.

“That’s just.. perfect. You’re being polite?? Fuck Styles. That’s just plain fucking dumb. And you’ll eventually marry her to be nice too, yeah??”Zayn mutters through gritted teeth. “You’re just so..”, he continues but then stops abruptly. He never finishes the sentence, suddenly kissing Harry roughly. It’s all teeth and tongue and it hurts a little and feels all too good. Harry doesn’t even have a chance to properly respond, to coil his tongue around Zayn’s and maybe suck that bottom lip he loves biting so much. It ends all too soon and Harry is left in an empty room with a door slammed shut.

While he doesn’t marry her, Harry has to admit he did let things go a little further than he thought. It’s all Zayn’s fault though. He wouldn’t have done the New Year’s thing if he hadn’t posted pics all over the internet of how disgustingly happy he was playing house with his girlfriend. It’s when he finds himself in a beautiful and secluded island that he realizes that something definitely is up and he breaks it off. Or something. There’s a lot of screaming and throwing of vases and he tries to adjust his face and make his expression one of guilt because “I am not breaking up with you. I didn’t even know we were in a relationship” just doesn’t cut it. Nor does it have a corresponding expression.

He’s in the airport when he gets a text from Zayn. “Harry, it’s enough. Just please get here. You should be with me”. Harry grins. “Already booked a flight”, he texts back.

He’s exhausted as he finally touches down in Heathrow and waiting for his luggage feels like forever but he meets some fans, maybe takes some pictures. When he heads out the air feels cold against his cheek and he feels better. It feels familiar and he just can’t wait to see Zayn. He jumps into the first cab he can and before long he’s ringing the bell.

This time Harry attacks Zayn with a searing kiss biting down hard against his lower lip. Really, that lower lip had it coming, Harry thinks.

But wait, Zayn is pushing him away. This can’t be right.

“No, wait”, Zayn says placing a firm hand against his chest. “What now?”, Harry whines. He realizes he’s being ridiculous but he can’t help it. Being in a vague, non-existent, relationship is exhausting and his patience is wearing thin.

“Lets do it right this time. Let’s go on a date and everything first”


End file.
